


Goodbye, old friend

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A list of drabbles about loosing a partner.I don't own any characters





	1. Raven - LM/SS

_Lucius / Severus_

 

His room held no more light, just simply darkness. Blackness, emptiness, a void, nothingness. All this room was to him anymore. A void of all bad feelings.

His silvery eyes flickered to the carpet, laying there for a few moments. He expected to see the long, thin, twig-like body of a young boy with raven hair languing lazily and letting the warmth of the fire engulf his body.

He expected to see said boy turn his narrow head, black pools of anger and hatred, on either side of such a large nose, soften as they laid onto the older man and these lips, Merlin those lips which spat venom, sarcasicm and insults out on a daily basis, curl into a smile. A smile no one, not even that filthy mudblood, had seen. And then his own lips would curve into a devilish smirk, the smirk that made the raven haired boys pale, lightly freckled, cheeks turn such a rosey red. A warm, comforting red.

But nothing lay there now. The blaze within the fire place wasn't lit, nor was the one within his soul.

 

 


	2. Coffee - SS/SB

_Sirius Black / Severus Snape_

 

The coffee shot a spur of energy though his dead limbs, cold skin, and empty chest. It made him feel a live, like he could take on the world! Just the way Sirius made him feel. He prefered his coffee Black.

And now? His coffee cup was empty. His addiction, the thing that gave him thrills, was gone. Their passion for each other was a secret and he would have to grieve in silence - like an egg - hard on the outside and gooey on the inside.

Sirius always broke his shell and spilled the contents of his yolk out but now the yolk was dried up, untasteful, unwanted.

 

 


	3. Pain - SS/HP

_Severus Snape / Harry Potter_

 

Harry knew how lose felt, it had become a familiar feeling to him over the years, nipping at his broken heart every time someone mentioned their mother or father; but now it wasn't a nip or prick or poke, it was a chunk missing, ripped from him.

It made his breathing hard and each gulp of air was a ball of knives racing down his throat and ripping the flesh of his throat. The pain was worse than anything his scar did to him as he realised he'd never be able to hold those thick, rough hands again or kiss the long, crooked nose. He had to stop breathing at one point, watching the tears run down those pale cheeks, because the pain was just unbearable

. Harry would take any torture spell over the feeling that settled into the pit of his stomach at the sight of dead Severus.

 

 


	4. Whiskey - SB/RL

_Remus Lupin / Sirius Black_

 

The bottle of whiskey was a fimiliar feeling to him, hands grasped around the bottle neck, tip pressed to his scarred lips, burning liquid running down his throat and letting him forget about those dark orbs which stared so fondly at him.

Letting him forget the way his fingers would trail over Remus' scars, counting them and making up silly stories about how they came to be, always avoiding the truth about what really happened.

He'd been gone before, sure, but now? The glint of hope was swallowed up just the way the Vail had done to Sirius. Gone without a moment to say goodbye.

 

 


End file.
